Christmas Fantasy
by Glassbug
Summary: When Bella shares her fantasy with her master he decides to make it a reality. So here's what happens.


**A/N: **Well I wrote this for a contest but I'm posting it here. at this moment in time I think I'll give up with contests. My thanks goes out to Sjdavis84 and cristinaN for editing, beta'ing and reading this little morsel for me.

(BTW everyone should go and read CristinaN's story Dark Lies actually any of her stories their all good.)

* * *

><p>I woke up to find that I'm tied down to a table and spread out.<p>

I have a white blanket covering everything from the top of my breasts down to my toes.

I pull on the restraints, twisting and turning them trying to get out.

"Morning Kitten," my master says from the corner, I look towards him and can see the smile on his face.

Shit, he has something planned.

I drop my eyes quickly, because my master hasn't given me permission to look at him.

"Eyes on me kitten," he says, and I look up to see his grin. He takes a swig of his drink and then puts it back down on the table.

"It's time to have some fun kitten."

He picks up a bell and gently shakes it.

I hear a door open and look to see three men walk into the room, they were all wearing black trousers and a huge grin.

I looked at the first one that walked into the room, he is the oldest at about 35 and has short blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes.

His smile is enchanting.

He's tall about 6ft, but the man behind him is even taller at about 6ft 5".

He has dark brown hair that looks nearly black in this lighting.

He's muscular and clearly loves the gym.

The last man is another blonde and the same height as the other blond, but younger with brown eyes.

"Isabella." I snap back to my master who still sat in his chair, unmoved by the men that have entered.

"Good girl, now I want to introduce you to our guests." He stands up and walks to the other men. "This is Master Carlisle." The first blond doesn't react.

"This is Uncle Emmett, and lastly we have Emmett's son Jasper." He taps the younger blonde's shoulder. "Now Kitten. I guess you're wondering why these men are here. Well Kitten, we are all here to celebrate Christmas and to share my pet's special Christmas present."

I notice all the men smile.

"Boys, shall we unwrap our treat." Master steps forward and pulls the blanket off of my body, showing my naked skin.

I watch as Master steps forward and brushes my clit with his thumb in slow smooth circles.

"Oh kitten, you're so wet already." He whispers before kissing me. "Would you like to know what we are going to do today? Answer me kitten."

"Yes master," I say while looking into his eyes.

The room fills with silence except for the sound of several zipper's unzipping before feeling my body being filled with his cock.

"Oh kitten," He grinds his hips as he thrusts into me."We are going to have so much fun."

He grunts at the end, but keeps slowly moving in and out of me.

The speed he's thrusting is so slow that it's near torturous.

"All of us are going to have some fun, lots of fun." I watch as his hands go for my breasts and he clamps my nipples between his fingers before he pulls them out, thrusting in hard at the same time.

"And you kitten, will have to wait to see what happens." He moans again and starts thrusting harder and faster before going back to the tortuous slow speed.

He was driving me to the edge for a reason.

I get to just the point where I am going to have to beg master to let me come, when I feel him slow down again.

I groan in annoyance and disappointment, then he starts hard and fast again.

Only this time he's grinding into me as he thrusts.

I close my eyes and throw my head back in pleasure. The coil is tightening hard and fast.

I feel something that feels cold and metallic clamp around my nipples.

"Open your eyes kitten." I open my eyes to see my master looking straight at me and Master Carlisle pulling on a clamp attached to my left nipple and Jasper holding a clamp on my right nipple.

Carlisle has his cock in his free hand and is rubbing himself while pulling the clamp on my nipple.

I watch as he moves to my head and I see Emmett coming near me with blue latex gloves on and a strange contraption in his hands.

"Kitten come." I look at my master and see the lust that has filled his eyes and turned them black.

I throw my head back as I come and silently scream.

While master keeps thrusting, I feel a sharp relief.

I open my eyes and look down to see a ring in my left nipple.

"I want you to scream kitten, come on my cock and scream NOW," Master barks as I feel a wand touch my clit.

My back arches off the table as I scream loudly and come on him hard.

I open my eyes and now see a ring with an Emerald encrusted E charm dangling from my right nipple.

I hear him growl shortly before I feel him pulse and explode deep in me. He collapses on my chest, panting hard with his head buried in between my breasts.

A few minutes later master lifts up and looks at me with a smile.

He strokes between my breasts before kissing my lips and then stepping away.

"Doesn't your new jewelry look beautiful kitten?"

"Yes master." I say while looking down. He's marked me as his and in a way that no one can ever miss.

"Kitten, it's time to find out some more about your day. You won't know everything, but I promise you that the first time you come will be on my cock as will your last, until then you will have the honor of being filled by every cock in this room." I moan at his words and the images that his words have created in my mind.

"Okay boys, she's all yours," He chuckles as he steps away.

* * *

><p>I watch as Master walks over to his bed and then sits on the end watching.<p>

Master Carlisle gets between my legs and in one swift move he fills me.

"Oh Edward, she's so tight and wet... Gah she could easily break my cock," He grunts and groans as he thrusts in and out of my body.

I slowly feel my body tighten and thrash against Master Carlisle's cock.

I watch as Carlisle gets closer to coming and feel him swelling within me.

"Oh it gets better Carlisle," Master gloats.

I can feel he's about to do something and I don't question it.

"Kitten come," Master orders, and I come screaming.

My whole body shakes and trembles as the aftermaths of my orgasm leave my body.

Master Carlisle comes hard and then collapses onto my chest panting I look over to master to see his cock out while he fists it.

When Master Carlisle gets up, he kisses the side of my left breast gently as he withdraws from me.

As he leaves my body, I can feel a large blob of cum exit my pussy and dribble down to my ass.

I try to settle my breath as Master Carlisle walks around to my head.

"Open," he barks.

I look towards master and wait. "Do as you're told kitten." With those words, I open my mouth and allow Carlisle's cock access to my mouth.

"Good girl. You're such a good girl," Master Carlisle says as he strokes my cheek while I suck and lick him.

I gasp around his cock as I feel my body being filled again. Through my peripheral vision I see Jasper between my legs thrusting.

Oh god! Are they going by size?

Jasper is thicker than Carlisle, and I feel myself being stretched in a coiling twisting way.

"Talk to me Jazzie. Tell me how she feels," Uncle Emmett barks in a husky voice.

"Daddy, she feels…... Isabe... lla is so tight. She's… squeezing my cock gah... Daddy it tingles, my stomach is so tight…..Make it stop please.." Jasper cries while frantically thrusting.

"Isabella, come on my boys cock," Emmett says from somewhere near Jasper.

I keep sucking Carlisle, feeling the coil tightening trying to come, but my body just won't take that jump.

I feel my nipples being tugged and slapped.

Normally this would have me coming, but it doesn't.

I just about start to panic when I feel my lips being spread out, revealing my delicate little nub of nerves.

"Kitten come," Master orders as he pinches my clit.

My back bows off the table as I orgasm.

I release Master Carlisle's cock as I scream from my orgasm.

Jasper keeps thrusting and Carlisle pulls my nipples as Master pins my hips down with one arm before he pushes a bullet down onto my clit.

I scream as I come again. Shaking on the table.

"Fuck!" Jasper screams as he cums in me.

I fall back and pant, trying to get my breath back as Jasper slumps at my feet.

"What the fuck was that?" I hear Jasper say, when the room is silent except for our rapid breaths.

"That, my dear Friend, would be our sweet Isabella squirting around your cock," I hear Master say as he chuckles from beside my legs while still holding a bullet to my clit.

I try to control my panting, but I'm failing miserably.

Master appears in front of me and smiles at me.

"Good kitten." He places a kiss on my lips as I'm filled again, this time I scream just from the first thrust.

Which makes me come again.

I feel a finger on my clit and groan at how sensitive I am.

"Emmett, leave her clit alone, after the squirting she just did on your boy, she is going to be very sensitive you don't want her coming again so soon." I start to cry with the shame that I've let my master down.

"I'm afraid she already has Edward," Master Emmett says as he keeps thrusting in to me.

"Oh kitten, you naughty girl, you're suppose to ask before coming." I feel my nipples getting pulled sharply and I cry out in pain. "Well, we will have to punish you, but first Emmett will get the privilege of coming in my pussy."

I start to cry at the feeling of disappointment of letting master down.

As Emmett thrusts into me hard one last time, and then comes with a groan.

After he exits my body I see master walk up to me as I lay still panting.

"Pet, you may go to the bathroom and freshen up, you have five minutes." He said as he unties my wrist cuffs. "You will not remove your clamps, and you will not play with my pussy. Do you understand kitten? Answer me."

"Yes master," I say loudly and wait until he tells me I can go.

"Good pet. Off you go then. Five minutes though." I quickly run to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and do my normal morning routine.

I quickly re-enter the room and find my mat in front of the table.

As soon as I am on top of it, I drop to my knees and put my hands behind my neck presenting myself.

* * *

><p>I wait while Master and his guests walk around the room looking at items until Master comes to me.<p>

I wait patiently until I see his feet appear in front of me.

"Good girl," He says as he strokes my head. "Oh kitten, you look so delectable." There's silence for a few minutes until Master talks again. "What colour are we pet?"

"Green master." I say, still looking at my master's feet.

"Worship me. No hands or mouth apart from using your teeth to undo my trousers," He said and I very slowly drag my nose up his left leg and then undo his trousers with my teeth before releasing his cock.

I then slowly trace the veins in his hard cock with my nose taking in his scent the whole time.

I keep rubbing my head and nose until he says closed mouth, I then start kissing his cock and balls repeatedly until I have covered every inch of his cock with sweet gentle kisses.

After a few minutes master stops me and walks to the bench a few feet in front of me.

"You may now approach and marvel the cock you are worshipping with your tongue," He says huskily.

Knowing my master, I crawl over to him and get between his legs as I slowly worship his cock with my tongue, tracing the nerves, contours and ridges with the tip of my tongue before I gently blow air over the freshly wet area.

"Kitten, smother your cock in adoration." I hear master whisper and I slowly suck his cockhead into my mouth before scraping my teeth down the length of it and twist it around while I suck hard.

I suddenly impale my throat on his cock and feel him come as he shouts.

"Fucking hell!" I swallow as he keeps coming and slowly stop.

"Oh kitten, what a way to worship your master," He pants, stroking my hair before looking up. "Come here kitten," he says gently and holds his hands open to me.

I get up and let him twist me around so I am looking at the bed that is now filled with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.

Jasper is on his hands and knees with Emmett fucking his ass hard and fast as he licks Carlisle's cock.

"Look what my kitten did? She ignored our guests, and now they are fucking each other hard in our bed."

I moan as Emmett starts grunting and thrusting erratically.

"Edward, can I borrow your kitten?" He questions between pants.

"Of course, it's only right after she ignored you," He says, unwrapping his arms around me.

"Isabella, go and grab the purple butt plug off of the bedside and bring it to me now." Emmett orders, thrusting hard as he grunts and slumps on to Jaspers back.

"Good boy." I can hear Emmett whisper as his hands trace up and down Jasper's sides while he keeps sucking Carlisle.

I come back to Emmett and get on my knees before holding the plug above my head.

By this time, Carlisle has his cock deep in Jaspers throat coming.

"Thank you Isabella." He says, taking it from me. "You may go back to your master now."

I head back to master and get ready to sit at his feet, when he grabs my arm and makes me straddle his lap.

I watch as Emmett pushes the plug in Jasper's ass, Jasper groans and throws his head back in pleasure.

I feel master suddenly put his hands under my legs and wrap his hands around my wrists.

"Emmett, grab the wand." Master says and Emmett grabs the wand on the nearby table.

He turns it on low and presses it to my clit while master spreads my legs wider by pulling my wrists back.

I close my eyes, soaking in the pleasure until I feel a pair of tonguesplaying with my nipples.

I open my eyes to see that Jasper and Carlisle are now holding my wrists as they slather my nipples with saliva.

My master's hands play with my nipples and he rubs his hands over my sides.

I can't help but pant at the feelings and sensations they are subjecting me to.

I can feel the coil tighten in my body before I feel master press his lips to my ear and whispers the command that I'm desperate to hear.

"Come Kitten." I throw my head onto his shoulder and scream as I come.

I feel that my body just keeps convulsing and it doesn't stop until I finish coming.

When I finally stop, I fall back panting as I slump into his arms while Emmett takes the wand away from my clit.

"Good girl. Such a good girl kitten." I soak up masters words of praise until he taps my leg and says "Up kitten." I slip off of his lap and stand on shaky legs next to him.

"Color?"

"Green, very, very green," I say, smiling at him.

"Kitten, lie on the table on your back." I lie on the table and spread my legs.

"Good girl, such a responsive little kitten." I smile as Master praises me and I sit down on the bench.

He rubs a hand from my neck to my clit making sure he flicks the little nub, before he looks at our guests.

"I think it's time we move on to the rest of our day gentleman."

I watch as Master Carlisle and Emmett walk to each side of me as they all grin at each other.

What the hell has master planned now?

I watch each of them grab a leg and pull my legs back, raising my ass into the air.

I then notice the tray Master has picked up from the foot of the bench.

I feel lube being squirted deep into my ass and then being moved around before master speaks.

"Jasper, be a good boy and go to the bathroom and retrieve a damp cloth. After this my kitten is going to need a clean down."

I then feel his fingers enter my body and rub around until I'm a panting mess.

"Boys, pull her legs back some more."

They pull my legs back so that my knees are pressed into my chest and I can see him playing with my ass.

When Jasper walks back in he hands Master the cloth and then waits.

"Jasper, pass me the sparkly green tree from the tray."

I moan as I realise he is about to plug me.

"I wouldn't be getting too excited yet kitten," Master warns.

"Here you are Uncle Edward," Jasper said as he shows him the tree shaped glass butt plug that is larger than any of my other plugs I have, I've never even seen this one before.

"Thank you Jasper. Can you please get my Kittens panties, and we'll insert this and then dress her before we go downstairs for breakfast."

I watch as Jasper walks off and master carries on, probing my ass, slowly stretching me.

When Jasper turns back around he has a leather object in his hands.

I watch as master pushes the plug in and out of my ass slowly, each time it enters deeper my poor hole is stretched further apart on the thing.

Eventually he pushes it all the way in, making me cry out.

"Right, Jasper, do you have my pet's clothes ready?"

"Yes Uncle Edward," He says holding up the pile of leather material in his hands.

Why on earth has Master Carlisle and Emmett not let my legs go yet?

"Master?" I ask politely to get his attention.

"Quiet pet. You were naughty and now you will be punished."

I watch master straddle me just after Emmett and Carlisle move my legs so they are stretched up and my ass is off the table.

I feel something small being pushed deep into my pussy before another is placed against my clit.

The whole of my waist then feels cold and I hear a clink. I look at Master Carlisle and notice him smirking before turning to Emmett and seeing him laughing.

Master then moves away from me and I notice he has me locked in a chastity belt.

"What the fuck!" I internally bark.

"Kitten, corner now," Master barks and I realise I said it out loud.

I try as best as I possibly can to walk with the plug in place.

I finally get to the corner and press my face into the wall to wallow in pity.

* * *

><p>After what feels like forever, master calls me over.<p>

I quickly rush over to him and kneel at his feet.

"Kitten, I think it's time for the rules do you agree?" I stay quiet, knowing he doesn't want an answer. "You will answer every rule understand kitten? You may answer."

"Yes Master."

"You will listen to any master that gives you a command, but my commands outweigh everyone else's," He states lovingly.

"Yes Master," I reply looking up to him.

"Whenever you are under mistletoe, you will drop to your knees and worship the cock in front of you."

"Yes Master."

"You will not come unless I give you permission," He says sternly.

"Yes master."

"The only hole you will take a cock into will be your mouth, unless I state otherwise," He says firmly.

"Yes Master."

"When we sit at the dinner table, you will kneel on your pillow to my left."

"Yes Master."

"You will not touch yourself until I say so."

"Yes Master," I say while he keeps petting me.

"Kitten, look at me." I look up at him and see his eyes shine with care and devotion. "If at any point you need a break, you will come to me, Emmett or Jasper and ask for a red wine."

"Yes Master," I reply.

"Good girl now let's get up and eat."

I stand up and follow master as we leave the playroom, heading for the downstairs kitchen.

As we get into the hall, I notice that mistletoe is hanging in every doorway. As we get near the dining room, I notice the mistletoe hanging at the top of the doorway.

As I get under the mistletoe, I fall to my knees and open my mouth waiting for a cock to enter it.

I watch as Carlisle walks forward and strokes his cock.

Once he is in front of me, I take it into my mouth and suck him.

While I suck him the plug in my ass starts vibrating until Master Carlisle grunts and comes down my throat.

Once he has come, I stand up again and wait until master opens the door.

When he does I can't help but swear.

"Shit," I say, as I look into the room of men.

"Kitten, table now," Master barks and I run to the dining room table and bend over.

Two men tie my wrists to the table legs, and I hear master undo the chastity belt before it falls off.

"Kiss," master says, as he shows me the bamboo cane he's holding. I lean forward and kiss it until he talks again.

"You will count kitten," He says firmly and I start counting as the first whack of the cane makes contact with my ass.

By the time I've counted to five, I'm tearing up.

I can feel the cum dribbling down my thigh as I get wet.

By the time I've counted to ten, I'm full on sobbing with tear streaks all over my face.

I whimper as Master rubs a hand gently over my ass.

"There there kitten. Who's my good kitten?" It's then that I notice the plug in my ass is vibrating powerfully, and the bullet in my pussy is vibrating too.

The sensation slowly turns me on even more than what I already was and shortly I'm a panting mess.

"What do you want kitten?" I hear master whisper in my ear.

"Please Master. I want to come," I beg. "Please master, can I come."

"I think you should beg for a cock, kitten." I moan at the thought of begging him to fuck me.

"Please master. Can your naughty, slutty, kitten have her fuck holes filled with cocks?" I whimper, desperate to get relief from the tightening coil and need.

I watch as he nods his head and I feel the plug tapped as it vibrates in my ass. "Push that buzzing little vibrator out of my pussy and I'll let one of the boys here fill my Pussy with a cock." I moan as I start to use my muscles to clench and push the vibrator out.

The minute it exits, I hear a thud and a deep growl before I feel my hips being grabbed and then my soaking core is filled in one swift thrust.

I start moaning as the thrusts keep getting stronger and more erratic.

I lose track of time as the coil tightness in my stomach desperate to get a release.

"Please...Master...May your...kkkkkitten come?" I cry desperate for the order to come.

I fight the ropes as my muscles tighten before I feel the cock in my core pulse and a groan as the owner comes.

I whimper in frustration, I was so close.

The second the cocks withdraws a new cock enters me, and the cock that was in me is now in my mouth while I suck it clean and it grows hard.

I spend what feels like hours with cocks entering my pussy before they go into my mouth to be cleaned.

**Eventually I am untied from the table, my arms are rubbed down before being pulled behind my back and ropes wrapped around them, **

"Flex your wrists kitten." I flex my wrists at master's command, proving that my restraints are not too tight.

I'm moved from the table to the other side of the room to a mattress, that I didn't even see, on the floor.

As I am moved by two men with muscles, I watch as Master lies on the mattress grinning at me.

* * *

><p>He holds his hands out and I'm lowered on top of his cock where master starts gently rocking into me.<p>

I'm pushed forward and master starts pounding as the plug is removed from my ass.

Within seconds of the plug exiting my ass, I am filled with a large muscular cock.

I can't help but arch into it and moan before the two sets of hips start grinding and thrusting in me.

I just make out grunting in the distance, I open my eyes and turn towards the noise to see a small black haired pixie being filled in the same holes whilst the blond with a strap-on pushes into her roughly and Jasper lays under her.

They are fucking her so hard she's screaming around a spider gag in pain and pleasure before someone I do know walks forward and guides his cock into her mouth.

Sam grunts as his cock enters her mouth.

"Kitten." I pull my eyes away from her and look at master who has just pulled my freshly pierced nipples making me hiss in pain.

"Focus on us kitten. We are your priority now, fuck yourself on our cocks," Master growls, and I realise that both men have stopped fucking me.

I slowly start pulling off and then plunging back onto the cocks inside me.

After a few minutes, master barks at me to thrust harder on to him.

I virtually scream as I fill my holes with their cocks.

I feel a hand wrap around my neck and pull my head up so I can't see master.

"Good girl," I hear whispered in my ear by Emmett.

Who I now work out is buried in my ass.

"You can come when you're ready kitten," I hear master grunt under me. "But, if I were you I would hold off until Emmett has come in your ass."

I feel master jerk in my pussy and then Master Emmett jerk into my ass and I let myself go as I cum hard.

"Good girl, good kitten," I hear master whisper as he strokes my sides.

I feel my wrists being untied.

Emmett takes them one at a time and rubs them before he examines them for any damage.

Once he's looked both of them over, he smiles before he leans up and places a kiss on my head.

"Thank you Isabella," He says. "It's been a very entertaining night."

I watch, lying still in master's arms even as his cock slides out of my pussy.

As I watch, Emmett walks over to the pixie and Jasper.

He grabs the blonde with the strap on in the pixies ass and stops her moving.

Then he pulls a plug out of her ass and then thrusts his cock into her ass as he starts fucking her.

Which in turns fucks the pixie.

"So kitten, is this all you dreamed it would be." I turn to master and see him grinning at me as he gently kisses up my neck.

"Yes and so much better." He rolls me over and then buries his hard cock back into my pussy and we make slow loving sex while we listen and watch the others fucking around the room.

I never imagined when we talked about our dreams, that for Christmas he would give me one huge sexual fuck fest for a Christmas present.

He stands up and picks me up before carrying me over to the door.

"good night all," He shouts before he carries me upstairs to our bedroom and into the bathroom where I find a nice warm bath waiting for me.

Master lowers me into the tub before he wanders off.

I sink into it enjoying the relaxing sensations of the flowing water.

I watch master re-enter the bathroom holding two glasses of wine.

I take both glasses of wine and lean forward.

I wait as he sinks into the water behind me.

Then hold out his glass to him while taking a sip of mine.

"Merry Christmas Bella," He whispers into my hair.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I say as I lean into his neck and place a kiss there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot.


End file.
